Study Break
by Shadowkitty22
Summary: Rachel has an unexpected study break while preparing for her finals.


**A/N:** Yet another story inspired by a prompt from puckrachel_kink. I swear it's like my crack or something. The prompt will be at the end of the story as per usual. And I'm really beginning to think that needs to add a "smut" category under the genres. Haha

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry slams her book closed in frustration when she hears the loud male laughter once again. Doesn't he understand that this is a library and that you're supposed to be quiet because there are people studying? Does he have no respect for all of the NYU students who are preparing for their finals right now? Hearing not only his loud laughter but also the fact that he is apparently now drumming out a beat against his table, she spots the offending male and stalks over to him in order to give him a piece of her mind.<p>

Her eyes glance at his haircut and she thinks that he should really get it trimmed so that it doesn't curl so much at the ends before letting herself look at the rest of him and she can't help but admire his impressive physique. Slightly shaking her head, Rachel reminds herself of why she had to stop _her_ studying in order to come over here in the first place. Crossing her arms she looks at him pointedly and asks, "Do you mind?"

The guy sitting in front of her tilts his head back to look at her and gives her a curious look. "Huh?"

"You're being a nuisance to the other students in the library that are trying to study. Unlike _some people_," she gives him a pointed look, "the rest of us actually care about how well we do in our college career as it could greatly impact our futures."

"Right…" he drawls.

Rachel huffs and stomps a foot on the ground as she puts her hands on her hips. "So do you think that you could just be quiet?"

He gazes around the library to see if there is anyone near them before letting his eyes roam over her body, taking in the blue dress, tights and shiny black Mary Janes and smirks before standing up and leaning into her personal space. "Oh _I_ can be quiet, but can _you_?"

The petite brunette only has a moment to wonder what in the world he is talking about before he grabs her arm, pulling her body against his and crushing his lips against hers in a commanding kiss. She struggles to get out of his grasp but he snakes one of his arms around her back, keeping her firmly in place as he uses his other hand to undo the buttons at the top of her dress. When the last button is released, Rachel is finally able to free her mouth and she rapidly pulls in a deep breath before asking in a harsh whisper, "What do you think you're doing?"

The handsome guy cocks an eyebrow at her in challenge as he trails a finger along the swell of her white lace clad breasts. "I'm just testing you to see how well you can follow the rules of the library." He nips at her earlobe, causing her to gasp as he pulls back slightly so that he can better see her newly exposed skin. "This is very nice lingerie for such a serious little student. A guilty pleasure of yours?"

She can only nod dumbly as his heated gaze and wandering fingers are warming her blood and making her skin tingle.

He smirks at her. "I'm sorry, what was that? I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

Rachel gives a small exasperated sigh and tells him, "Well pardon me for trying to follow the quiet game rules by giving you a nonverbal response. Yes, my lingerie is a guilty pleasure of mine."

He just hums in response as he quickly flips open the front clasp of the bra and Rachel moans at the feeling of the cool air rushing against her heated flesh, causing her nipples to pucker. She can't believe she's letting him do this to her in the university library of all places but it's just so unexpected and she can't deny that her body now wants this. She hisses through her teeth when she feels him cup one of her breasts in his large hands and tug at the nipple.

Looking at his fingers, he teases her pert nipple as he asks, "Do you have anyone waiting for you at home when you get done studying here?"

"No," Rachel responds as her body shudders when he begins to play with her other nipple as well.

"Tsk tsk," he shakes his head sadly. "So there's no one to see you in such a pretty bra; no one to please your body simply because they get turned on by seeing you in it. Oh well. That just means no one will mind when I do this."

Rachel can feel the edge of the table, that he has her pinned against, pressing into her back. When she feels his hands sneak under the skirt of her dress and slowly push it higher, she attempts to thwart him by swatting at his hands but he just keeps going because he's determined to get what he wants. "What are you doing? Someone might see us," she tells him, trying to persuade him against his current course of action.

"Well I guess you'll just have to keep quiet th-" he cuts himself off with a growl as he discovers that what he thought were tights on her legs are actually lace topped thigh high stockings. He suddenly shoves her dress up around her waist and hoists her up onto the table in order to better see his prize. He pries her legs apart and steps between them as he roughly kisses her and plunges a hand into her hair, knocking it out of the loose bun.

He licks, kisses and sucks his way down her body, enjoying the little hitches in her breathing as she attempts to keep quiet. But when he is between her thighs he swears loudly as he discovers that the bossy brunette is wearing crotchless panties. He never expected such a primly dressed girl to wear panties like these. Hell he hadn't really expected the stockings either now that he thinks about it. "Someone's a naughty girl," he murmurs in a voice that sends shivers down her spine and then he makes her gasp as he takes a long slow lick of her drenched folds.

It's not long before his talented tongue has her moaning on top of the library table as she has an orgasm. When she's calmed down, he stands up and says smugly, "You're not very good at abiding by the rules."

Rachel stares at him with eyelids that are heavy with desire and she licks her lips when he strips off his shirt. "You aren't playing fair. Your mouth was full of me and couldn't possibly make as much noise."

"Alright," he replies as he unzips his jeans and pulls out his long, thick erection. "Let's even the odds, shall we?" She blinks at him in surprise before allowing her lust to completely consume her as she moves to get off the table so that she can suck him off, but instead he gets a firm hold of her small ass as he picks her up and walks her over to the nearest bookshelf and presses her into it. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Princess," he tells her as he shoves his cock into her quickly, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

He begins a steady rhythm of long slow strokes that has Rachel constantly moaning at not only the pleasure but the enormous risk of it all. She doesn't even want to think about what would happen if they got caught and it's almost as if he's aware of when her mind starts to wander down that path because he'll suddenly give her a series of rapid fire thrusts that have her blurting out random obscenities. She feels as if she is literally being fucked into the bookshelf as he keeps bringing them both closer to release. He just chuckles against her chest as he sucks at a nipple and shoves his fingers into her mouth for her to suck on in an attempt to keep quiet because despite the fact that he's currently buried balls deep inside of her, he doesn't actually want to get caught.

Rachel's orgasm takes her by surprise with how quickly she cums and her body jerks against him and the bookshelf as one hand flies out to the books behind her causing some of them to tumble to the ground with a _thud_. Before she has the chance to fully recover, she feels him pulling out of her and letting her sink to her knees as he then places his wet throbbing hard on at her lips. She eagerly opens her mouth and can taste herself all over him which causes her to moan because she's no stranger to her own essence. It's not long before her talented mouth is causing him to blow his load and she swallows everything he has to offer.

Exhausted, he quickly tucks himself back into his pants once she's released him and helps her to straighten up as well. He then cups her face and kisses her sweetly. "Thanks, Baby."

She smiles at him. "You're welcome, Noah. Is your fantasy complete now?"

"Fuck yeah. That was the best study break ever, although we should probably get out of here. You weren't very good at keeping quiet."

Rachel snickers and swats at his chest before they gather their belongings and make a quick getaway before the librarian can come and kick them out . "Well I can't help it if you're good at what you do."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt:<strong> http : / fuckyeah18 . tumblr . com / post / 2470920372


End file.
